


GOF -Second Task Drarry Rewrite

by CJ_Sex_Freak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, HP: GOF Rewritten, M/M, just let me have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Sex_Freak/pseuds/CJ_Sex_Freak
Summary: What happens if Draco Malfoy is the person Harry would miss most in the world?Written from Harry’s first person point of view.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 22





	GOF -Second Task Drarry Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice, I wrote this when I was twelve for my shipper heart  
> Also yes, I can in fact write things that aren’t just pure smut.

"You told me that you worked the egg out weeks ago!" Cried Hermione from behind a tower of books.

Inwardly I sigh. "How else was I supposed to get you off my back?" I retort back towards her general direction. We'd been in the library for hours now, searching the shelves fruitlessly in search of an answer to the mermaids riddle. Ron appears from behind one of the shelves, carrying another stack of heavy volumes. "She's right you know Harry. We could have helped you work it out before now. I mean, the second task is tomorrow." He staggers towards my table and dumps them down on top of the pile of unread books before me. "Really Ron, I hadn't noticed." Somewhere far off, a clock chimes. Twelve chimes. Midnight. Already.

"Granger. Weasley. McGonagall wants to see in her office. NOW!" Professer Moody’s growl enters the room before his body does. When he does appear from behind one of the many shelves, his electric blue eye is focused on the shelf that Hermione is standing behind. She appears seconds later, a fine layer of dust covering her from head to toe. She sees Ron staring and brushes some of it off, staring hard at the ground, blushing bright red. "But Professor, the first task is tomorrow and-"  
"Nothing Miss Granger. Potter needs rest. McGonagall’s office. Now." His eye narrows dangerously. Hermione and Ron look at me. "See you tomorrow guys." I say glumly. They leave the library, shooting worried looks at me.  
"Longbottom, help Mr Potter put his books back!" Snapped Professor Moody, backing slowly out of the room, his magical eye fixed firmly on me. Neville stepped out from the shadows and has already starting my books back into place, muttering about the new book that Mad-eye gave him. "Not being rude Neville but I really don't care. If you know of a turnip ir something that will help me breathe underwater for a hour, I'll gladly hear of it.” Neville pauses with a heavy book in his hand and spins round to face me. "I don't know about a turnip, but you could always try Gillyweed." 

We agree that Neville will meet me in the hall before the first task with the Gillyweed. Feeling a sense of hope, I get ready for bed. Ron comes in just as I climb into bed, looking glum. Neither of us say anything about it, and I drift off to sleep. 

The next morning is a blur of activity. The only thing I notice is the fact that there is a distinct lack of noise from the Slytherin table. "Where do you reckon Hermione is? Oh and Malfoy is missing too." Ron groans as we leave the Grand Hall. 

Before I know it, I am standing in the stands, overlooking the Great Lake. Neville slides a slippery handful of something into my hand. And suddenly Ludo Bagman calls for all the champions to line up, ready to dive. What will I find at the bottom of the lake? What will I miss the most? I swallow the rubbery worms in one gulp with some difficulty, coughing and heaving as they burn my throat. Nothing immediately happens, and I'm forced to dive into the lake late, swallowing mouthfuls of salt water.  
A burning sensation flows through my entire body, and I scream out in pain. Only, nothing happens but a stream of bubbles raising to the surface.  
Gasping in a lungful of water, I realise I can breathe without air. At the same time I realise this, I realise I have fins as my fingers and toes. I can swim as well as I can walk on land. I do a stroke or two to test this new found ability and find I'm quite the capable swimmer. 

I make it to what appears to be the center of this underwater town in record time. The gentle voices of the merpeople seem stronger here, and after a minute or two of surveying the scene, I spot some of them hiding behind various places, watching me and singing thier song.  
A giant statue takes up most of the square in front of me. Tied to the top of which are four people. At least, they look like people. But thier skins are ghostly pale and they don't appear to breathe or move at all. One looks very much like Hermione, her mop of unruly hair framing her face like a halo. Floating next to her her is a perfectly still Cho Chang, who's long black hair makes her look even more ghostly then Hermione does. A petite little blonde girl is next. She looks beautiful, though she can't be older then eight. The next and final person confuses me. The pointed chin and perfect blond hair could only mean Draco Malfoy. If Hermione was for me to rescue, Cho for Diggory and the little girl for Fleur, had Viktor fallen in love with Draco??? As if to confuse me further, Viktor flashes past me and bites through the ropes supporting Hermione. At least, half of him does. The top half of him appears to be a shark, which would explain how he can cut the thick ropes so easily. Before I've fully processed this, Krum and Hermione are gone. Maybe then, Cho is for me, Malfoy is for Fleur and the girl is for Diggory?  
I set about cutting Cho from the statue when Cedric appears with a jagged rock and starts hacking away at the ropes with me. By the look of pure determination on his face, I realise that Cho has got to be for Cedric.  
How could Draco be for me? I mean, it has to be him because I've never seen the little girl in my life. The one thing I would miss most in the world, Draco Malfoy? It seems impossible. And yet, when I think about how empty the hall had felt without him, it doesn't seem so unlikely. My day isn't complete without draco making a snide remark towards me in some way or other. Examining him with new eyes, I realise with a jolt how very handsome he looks. His hair is platinum blond and perfectly styled. His jaw is strong and square and I find myself resisting the urge to reach out and stroke it. He is also quite muscled and build too. I might actually be attracted to him. A boy. And a Malfoy at that. Diggory finally gets the ropes undone and taps his watch. The time. I'm almost out of time. I nod and he swims off towards the surface. I find the jagged rock Cedric was using and get to work on Malfoys ropes.  
About ten minutes later, the ropes come loose, but still no Fleur. It doesn't seem like she's coming at all. I can't leave the little girl behind, so I set about freeing her too. I get them both free and start tugging them to the surface when something grabs my feet. A Gringylow. Out of nowhere, loads of them cling onto my feet. I can't move them at all. So I decide to save Draco and the girl by forcing them to the surface and freeing my hands. I grab my wand and send a spell at them but more come and take the place of the ones who fall.  
I am quickly running out of air this point and realise I must be out of time. The Gillyweed must have worn off. Panicking slightly and gasping for air, I send one last spell towards the bottom of the lake. My vision starts fading and everything goes black. Lungs burning as well as hands and feet giving up, I realise that it wouldn't be so bad to die here. Without warning, I shoot towards the surface and flop down on the stands like a fish. A warm towel ane hot chocolate is immediately forced into my hands. I don't notice the cheers or what Bagman is saying. I only notice the smug face of one Draco Malfoy, grinning not three steps away. Without thinking, I run those three steps and planted a firm, determind kiss on his suprised lips. He freezes for a minute and so do I, thinking that he'll push me away in disgust. Instead, he melts into my lips, forcing them open with his own. His breath fills my mouth, minty, sweet and very very nice. I wish I could be stuck like this forever, kissing Draco Malfoy. 

-Fin-


End file.
